Love is Complicated
by Jacob Rhys Lewis
Summary: NaLu or NaLu? Anima opens up once more to allow one member of Edolas' Fairy Tail to visit. But her intentions aren't pure. She wants to have the manly Natsu all to herself. Will Earthland's version of this blonde bombshell allow this to happen? Rated T for now


NaLu or NaLu? Anima opens up once more to allow one member of Edolas' Fairy Tail to visit. But her intentions aren't pure. She wants to have the manly Natsu all to herself. Will Earthland's version of this blonde bombshell allow this to happen?

While I probably should just concentrate on the current stories I have in progress, I was interested to know if anyone had any requests for future stories? I'm playing around with a few ideas right now, not to mention still workin on my most recent multi-chapter stories, but I have a bit of writer's block. Perhaps some inspiration outside could help me out. Anyways back to the story at hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Love Is Complicated

And Parallel Worlds Don't Help

It was midnight in the wonderful town of Magnolia and everyone was sound asleep. Little did they know that space time was about to be torn asunder. The clouds begin to converge in a single spot in the sky over a peculiar little house outside the city limits. The boy with the scaly scarf had no idea what he had in store for him. Suddenly chain lighting can be seen flashing across the sky, thunder booms, the wind picks up, and still the pink-laired lad and his hovering feline friend were fast asleep. Then, in a flash of light, something unthinkable happened. The ground around the hardcore woman was scorched and a certain bad-assery could be sensed in the air. The storm dissipated as quickly as it appeared as Edolas' very own Lucy Ashley adjusts to the strange world. She gets up on her feet and brushes the dirt off.

"Huh, what do you know? Levy was right. My clothes are gone. I guess I owe that stupid bitch 5 bucks if I go back." She smiled to herself. "If…" She looked around and saw the little house. She walked right up to it and knocked on the door. She heard some whining, and then some rustling, and then her target saying, "I'm coming, I'm coming…" The door opened up slowly to show a sleepy Natsu rubbing his eyes so he could see who it is.

As he gazed on the figure slowly, a little blue cat yawned in the background. "Natsu…who is it?"

"It's Lucy and she's…" he was saying nonchalantly until she pulled him outside, a mischievous grin plastered on her face. She closed the door as well.

"Lucy? Just tell her to get a fish and go back to bed…zzzzzzz," the cat said before drifting off back to sleep.

On the other side of the door, a rather sleep-deprived, confused Natsu was being dragged into the woods by a silent, naked Lucy. "Lucy? What are you doing? Where are we going? And why are you naked?" Finally she stopped and turned to face him. He lazily looked into her eyes still tired. Well, at least he was until she kissed him. Then his eyes shot right open. Unable to comprehend the gravity of the situation, Natsu pushed her away. His cheeks were red, his brain was turned to mush, and he was starting to wonder if he was dreaming. Wait? Why would he be dreaming of kissing Lucy while she's naked? His dreams usually consist of blowing up various buildings or beating up Gildarts, Erza, and the like. "Yep, this isn't a dream," he said with certainty. And then as he bent down to look at the ground with both hands on his head. 'WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he screamed in his head.

"Damn, I thought you'd be more of a man about this sort of stuff, but you're just as clueless as that other guy," Lucy Ashley said disappointed.

"What?" Natsu was even more befuddled.

"Nothing," she said starting out in her normal voice. Recognizing her mistake, she switched to a much sweeter, more seductive voice (AU: Sweet, seductive voice in _Italics_). "I-I mean…_Natsu? What's wrong? You don't want to kiss me?_" She moved her arms from covering her chest to behind her back, baring everything to him. She walks slowly towards him, giving him a suggestive look. What she was suggesting was beyond Natsu's understanding.

He was on the ground now, slowly moving backwards unable to take his eyes off of Lucy's body. 'WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" he kept thinking. He felt hot, hotter than usual. He felt a lump in the back of his throat. And a hunger. A hunger for kissing and…something else. He thought back to that lesson from Gildarts he had a few years back.

**FLASHBACK BEGIN**

"Ok Gildarts! I'm here! What's this super important thing you're going to teach me!?" Natsu said excitedly.

"Well Natsu, I'm going to teach you about the bird and the bees…*Insert average embarrassing sex talk with a parent here*…and that's why I always get free apples at Ms. Slepsarund's grocery. Any questions?"

Natsu was open-mouthed, wide eyed, and speechless.

"Good…oh! One more thing. Natsu, don't be like me. If you ever find yourself in that position, only do it if you love her. This is a special act to do between two people. You do it only with the woman (or man if that's your preference, you are starting to make me wonder) who is most precious to you."

Natsu was still the same and only managed to get out, "Ok," before leaving Gildarts' house.

"Oh, there you are Natsu! Happy and I have been looking for you everywhe…NATSU! WHAT'S WRONG!" Lisanna was worried when she saw the almost lifeless Natsu.

"AYE!" the oblivious young Happy yelled out.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

He stopped and looked down. Lucy, surprised, stopped as well and looked at him curiously. 'Only with the woman who is most precious to you…do it only if you love her…'

"Natsu?" Lucy was starting to become concerned. When, out of nowhere, Natsu is standing in front of her. Before she could get a word in edgewise, he kissed her. It was as good as a man with preschool knowledge of romance was going to be at kissing. At least if we were looking at it from the outside. But to Edolas' Lucy, it was what she had been waiting for all her life. Natsu, a confident, take charge Natsu.

The kiss ended and Natsu looked into her eyes. "Ummm…look…I've never really done anything like this before…but…"

She smiled deviously at his innocence. "_Don't worry Natsu, I'll show how it wo…_"

"I love you Lucy."

"Eh?" Even Lucy Ashley had to blush when he said that. Not even her Natsu had gone so far as to say THAT! "W-w-what?" she said, unconvinced she heard properly.

"I love you…Lucy," and then he kissed her again.

**FAST FORWARD TO NEXT MORNING**

Lucy Heartfelia was sitting at the bar leaning her head on her hand and sipping a cool drink. She had been waiting for Natsu for an hour already so they could start out on the job they picked out yesterday. 'So much for bright and early," she thought. Mirajane was washing some glasses behind the counter when Lucy decided to whine about Natsu to her. "Mira, why is it he is always late with these kinds of things, I mean honestly…" and as she saw Mirajane's eyes widen, she felt herself spinning in her seat to be turned toward a pink-haired mage.

"You left before I had a chance to say good morning."

"E-" and before she even had a chance to say 'eh?' he kissed her. Lucy was so shocked (and happy), it took a couple seconds before she thought 'WHAT THE HELL!?" and punched him right in the face. Natsu flew across the room, colliding with tables, people's breakfasts, and finally the wall.

**FLASHBACK AGAIN**

Lisanna cradled Natsu as they walked back to the guild and Happy flew happily above them. She couldn't understand what happened to him, but thought he looked kind of cute all helpless. She blushed.

Gildarts came rushing out of his house when he remembered one last piece of advice. "OI AND NATSU!" Lisanna turned him around when she heard Gildarts calling. "IF YOU GET SLAPPED, YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING WRONG!" With nothing else left to say, Gildarts walked back into his house. Natsu still had an unchanged horrified look, while Lisanna and Happy looked confused.

**END OF FLASHBACK AGAIN**

"What did I do wrong?" Natsu managed to mumble pathetically before going unconscious.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, please read and review.


End file.
